Emperors Club
by devils-apprentice252
Summary: Based on the movie 'The Emperors Club'. Sora gets accepted in a very well known school, St.Benedicks Academy for Boys. Little did he know, a new turn in his life was at foot. Pasts unfolded, and hearts broken. Sora wasn't ready for this kind of lesson
1. Intro

Chapter One

'Your education is only one step in advancement towards your future, the rest depends on your actions.' Those were the words young Sora was left with when his aunt had shipped him off to the boarding school. She was a nice woman, and loved Sora with every bit of her heart. The boy was her only nephew, so it was natural to love the kid more than anything. Sora had enjoyed living with his aunt. For the few months he was there, he grew much more wiser. She had taught him how to think on his toes. Sora was grateful of that.

The day Sora left for St.Benedicks Academy for Boys, his aunt almost didn't want to let him go. She had grown attached to her nephew. Sora was practically a son to her. The young boy had to leave though. If he wanted a future worth living for, he had to attend this school. So that's what he did.

Sora had started out at the Academy when he was 14. So this meant he had to room with the younger boys. He hadn't minded it though, although he did move up earlier than most, due to his advanced learning skills. He had made a friend during the beginning of his stay. The boy was named Tidus. Sora admired Tidus because he was focused, and didn't let games and immatureness get in his way. He was also bent on getting the Mr. Julius Caesar award. His father, and his father had won it the years before, so now it was Tidus's turn to carry the torch.

Now that Sora and Tidus were in the second year, they were housed in the new dorms. There were three of them. Chaos, Apollo and Hebe. The two boys stayed in Apollo. But, they were in separate rooms. Sora in room 49, and Tidus in room 34. Sora had not only made friends with the boys in his own year. He had ventured out towards the older years. Cloud, was a good friend of Sora's. The older boy was housed in Chaos, along with his roommate Leon. Sora had heard of, and briefly seen Leon, but had never actually talked to the boy. Cloud had warned Sora that Leon was very cold hearted, and hardly said a word to anyone.

Around two months into the year, Cloud had dared Sora and Tidus to canoe across the lake, towards the all-girls school. Sora was more than happy to complete the dare, but Tidus was quivering in fear as they paddled across the blue lake. There, they had met two girls named Selphie and Kairi. They had instantly clicked, and became pretty good friends after that. And so, every Saturday night, around 11, the boys would sneak off into the woods to meet Selphie and Kairi. And so far, they hadn't been caught once.

After about, another three weeks, a new student had arrived. And for St.Benedicks Academy for Boys, this was a big thing. Most every student who applied at the Academy, would of received a tuition, to pay for their year. But that only came along if the student was very smart, and had a very clean background. So, it was very unlike St.Benedicks to accept this new comer. He would soon be the downfall of the school known throughout Europe for its excellent marks. And this is were the story begins.

TBC

Miho: Chapter 2 has your general Chapter ending remarks.


	2. New Roommate

Chapter Two

Sora yawned lazily as he swung his arm over his exhausted body to quiet the alarm clock. It was a Monday. Sora absolutely despised Monday's. They had to be the most boring day of the entire week. The cinnamon haired boy sometimes wished he could just skip Monday's and go straight to Tuesdays. Although, then Tuesday would be like the new Monday..

Sora shook his head. Too many thoughts, too early in the morning. He pushed the covers back off his body and drew himself up. The one thing Sora liked about this room, was that he had it all to himself. He was lucky, not to have a room mate and all. He hated having other people able to go through his things, to even look at his things. Without asking!

Sora did enjoy the company of others, but it was rarely found that he could tolerate anyone living in the same room as him. His room was fairly large. There were two beds of course, just incase the school assigned a new student to his room. Although, he knew that would never happen. There were many kids that had rooms to themselves that stayed in rooms closer to the main doors. They always filled the rooms in from one to the highest, and Sora, being number 49, didn't really have to worry.

It also housed one bathroom, two study desks and a night table and lamp for each bed. The student was then expected to bring the rest of the necessities, such as an alarm clock, or more personal items.

Today would be the same as usual. Sora quickly brushed his teeth, combed his hair and threw on is uniform. After that he grabbed his bag and headed out the door, towards his first class. He had Greek History with Mr.Hevtor. Sora liked that teacher the best. He was straight forward and didn't tolerate stupidity very well. In fact, the man didn't tolerate it one bit.

"Sora!" came a cheerful voice a few feet down from where the cinnamon haired boy was currently standing. He looked up to see his best friend, Tidus, run towards him. Tidus had been Sora's best friend ever since he had arrived at this school.

"How was your night?" he asked, keeping up with Sora's quick pace with ease. His friend tilted his head from side to side. Indicating it was ok. Tidus nodded and looked back ahead of them again. The walk to their first class meant crossing the courtyard. Once the two boys had stepped onto the pathway, just outside the doors, Sora noticed how cold it was this morning. He shivered and pulled his blazer closer up around his neck.

"Damn, it's cold." He muttered, jamming his frozen hands into his pockets. The mornings were the worst time for weather. It was always cold, and the grass had a thin layer of frost its green blades. Tidus nodded and hiked his jacket up a bit. The one thing he hated about this school was its location. So far up north that it was rarely warm, and summer was practically the same length as the July long weekend. Which left people thinking; was that it?

The two boys hurried their steps up a bit, their breath rising quicker in the form of frozen vapor. Once they got to the other side of the courtyard, Tidus hurriedly pushed the doors open to let them both in. The warm air cascaded across their bodies, warming them up with no problem. They made their way towards the Greek History classroom. In fact, this school was practically one giant Greek History class. Everything had to do with the Ancient Greeks. From the architecture to the art on the walls. Sora didn't mind the look that much, it looked pretty cool, he thought.

A bell sounded throughout the grounds, warning the boys that their class would start in five minutes. Once again, they hurried their steps up a bit, and entered the class within the next few minutes.

"Sora, Tidus, nice of you to join us all." Mr.Hevtor said, peering over his glasses at the two late-comers. Sora nodded apologetically, as did Tidus. They took their seats, and the class started again once more. About halfway through the lesson, the class had a knock at the door. It was unusual for them to have a visitor during class hours, but it was a nice change for once. Every boy turned their head around too see who it was, eager to know how important this news was, if it meant interrupting a class.

So when Sora turned his head, all he did was let his mouth fall open. Catching flies as he watched the new-comer enter the class room. Obviously, they had a new student. The boy had Mr.Hornsley standing next to him, the principal, who was wearing a big grin on his chubby face. He gently pushed the boy forward, to indicate to Mr.Hevtor that this was the reason why he was interrupting.

"Ahem. Mr.Hevtor, I have here a new student for you." Mr.Hornsley said, his voice deep and bubbly sounding. It almost made Sora want to gag. It was the kind of voice you'd hear if someone had an orange jammed down their throat, and only a little air could come in or escape.

Mr.Hevtor nodded, and motioned with his hand to tell the new boy to come to the front of the class. Every head followed as the boy walked casually to the front. Once he got there, he turned around, and Sora felt another impulse to drop his jaw in awe. This boy had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. With shoulder-length, silver hair. It almost looked like cream pouring down silk. His eyes were a piercing sea green. He had a small mouth, which was set into a thin line at the moment. And his school uniform hid the rest of his what had to be god-like-features from Sora's wandering eyes.

The boy then opened his mouth to speak, and Sora's breath caught in his throat. It was smooth, but had a hint of huskiness to it.

"Hello. My name is Riku. I'm 16. I moved here from Paris. I'm fluent in French, and English. And, I guess I'm in your guy's class." With those few words, Riku made his way to an empty seat. Which happened to be right next to Sora.

The cinnamon haired boy sank in his seat a little bit. He could feel the blood rushing to his face. This wasn't normal! He shouldn't be acting this way over a new student. He sat up a little further, and locked his gaze on the teacher, refusing to be distracted by the god-like child next to him.

The continued on with the same boring pace as usual. It turned out, that Riku had every class with Sora. Oh, the more pain it would soon bring. Sora soon found his way to his dormitory, and unlocked the door with quick, and practiced ease. Striding in, he soon came to a sudden stop.

There, sitting on _his_ bed, was Riku. Sora dropped his bag with a dull thud. Riku turned his head towards Sora and smiled.

"I guess I'm your new roommate."

TBC

Miho: Well. For all of you that didn't read the summary, I've made this story a little bit... the same as The Emperors Club. If you haven't already seen that movie, I suggest you do. It won't make the story anymore easy to follow, but it is a really good movie.

Well, with that said. Please review!!! I'm looking forward to writing this story!


	3. Disputes and Fury

Sora stared. He didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything to say! He just, stood there like a tree, rooted to the spot. It took all of his might not to scream. It wasn't as if he was a spoiled brat or anything, it's just, this was going to far. There were so many other rooms before him that didn't have roommates, so why did he get one now?

Sora decided this would be a good time to find his voice. Riku was starting to get antsy.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Riku curled his brows together in confusion and stood up. It was about this time that Sora finally got to see first hand how intimidating this new student could be. Sora put on a heavy glare and took a single step forward. This kid wasn't going to be able to push him over very easily.

"This is my new room. I was assigned to it." Riku said coolly. He was starting to get the feel as if he wasn't wanted here. Which was plain to see as his roommate certainly did not enjoy his company. The silver haired boy decided to leave it at that, and turned around to continue unpacking his things.

Sora growled. This kid wasn't just going to ignore him!

"Hey, buddy. This is my room, so I suggest you request a different one. I don't take to kindly to other people I'm not well acquainted with." Sora said, his glare hardening. Riku smirked and turned towards Sora. The cinnamon haired boy was taken aback for a moment. It almost seemed as if Riku had changed his eye color for a moment.

"Well then. I guess you're going to have to suck it up, rich boy." Riku said sharply. This kid was getting on his nerves. And he didn't even know his name yet.

Sora let out an annoyed sigh and strode over to his desk, slamming his bag down on the ground beside it. He grabbed his text book and pencil and began his homework. What better way to let out his anger than in his homework? Ha, Sora could think of a million better ways to let it all out. He heard some faint shuffling behind him, and then the sound of an object slamming against another object.

Slam!

Thud.

Slam!

Thud.

Sora's eyebrow twitched visibly as he tried to block out all the noise.

Slam!

Thud.

Slam!

Thud.

Slam!

Sora curled his hands into fists. He wasn't even here for more than five minutes, and this kid was already annoying him to a point of no return. This was ridiculous.

Slam!

"Could you shut the hell up?" Sora yelled, whipping around to see how Riku was managing on making all this noise. Riku turned his sea green eyes towards the annoyed boy.

He had a baseball glove on one hand, and a ball clutched tightly in the other. Riku made sure he had eye contact with the boy, and threw the ball once more.

Slam!

Thud.

CRASH!

Sora had managed to somehow leap out of his chair and grab Riku's glove straight off his hand, throwing it at the silver haired boys clothing trunk, causing it to close with a sharp, thud sound.

Riku turned his glare towards his roommate. Sora stood there, fuming and clenching his fists. The silver haired boy stood up briskly and walked towards his trunk to grab his glove. He then strode back towards Sora, and pointed the glove at him in a menacing way.

"Don't. Touch. My. Things." He said icily, putting emphasis on every word. Sora stood his ground, refusing to show submission.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Sora snapped back. The brunette marched back over to his desk and slammed his body down.

He wasn't used to not getting his way. And he certainly wasn't going to change now.

The next day was even worse than the last. The school's heating had gone out, so everyone was forced to wear extra clothes.

Sora shivered uncontrollably in his bed. He had only slightly woken up, mainly due to the sudden loss of heat. He scrunched his eyebrows together, wondering why it was suddenly very cold.

_Wait a second. _ Sora thought. He brought one hand down his body, and felt his hand land straight on his stomach. His bare stomach. His hand went a little lower and…

"Holy shit!" Sora yelled, bolting straight up in his bed. His eyes scanned the room quickly. He then looked down. No blankets. No clothes. He immediately looked towards Riku's bed. His covers were lying scrunched up on the bed, along with some shredded pieces of fabric. But no Riku in sight.

_Those sure do look a lot like my…_ Sora's eyes widened considerably. He jumped out of the bed, not really caring that he wasn't wearing anything, and ran towards his roommates bed.

There, lying in tiny, ripped up shreds, were the remains of his night clothes. A light laughing sound soon brought Sora out of his thoughts, and back to the real world. He whipped around, and saw that the door was wide open.

With other people on the other side.

And he was naked.

SLAM!

Sora flung himself at the door. He stood with his back against it. Breathing heavily. This couldn't be happening. It was just a dream, some wild, weird dream. He glanced at the clock. 10:14 AM. Sora took a double take, and darted his eyes over to Riku's bed.

His clock read 10:14.

"Aw shit! I'm late!" Sora yelled, grabbing a pair of pants and underwear from his trunk. He slipped into them quickly, and grabbed a required white shirt.

"Stupid buttons. Stupid Riku. Stupid school." Sora mumbled angrily as he fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. He snatched the brush from his desk and quickly ran it through his cinnamon hair.

Grabbing his bag and shoes, Sora bolted out the door towards his first class. He soon arrived, panting, and a full five minutes late. The door slammed against the wall beside it as Sora came in, clutching his chest and limping towards his desk. All of the heads in the class turned towards him, wondering why he was suddenly so late for class.

Sora managed to find his seat and carefully place his sore body into the wooden chair.

"Late, Sora? This is a strange, new attitude for you." Mr.Hevtor said, looking straight at the cinnamon haired boy. Sora nodded and sunk a little lower in his chair. He heard a slight snickering beside him, and turned around.

"Had a rough morning Sora?" Riku asked, smirking evilly. Sora just glared and turned straight back towards the front of the class. Mr.Hevtor began passing out some script books to the class. Sora then began to force himself to pay attention.

"So, what's this I hear about you parading around naked, Sora?" Tidus asked, biting into a turkey sandwich, letting a bit of mustard drip down onto his pants. He cursed and reached across to the other table for a napkin.

Sora sighed and put his head in his hands. He couldn't take this anymore. This punishment. This utter HELL! It had only been one day since the new kid arrived and he was already Mr.Popular. Riku had managed to rip Sora's night clothes to shreds, let him jump out of bed naked as the day he was born, and made him look like a complete fool during that play in first period.

"But I mean, that joke he made in class was pretty funny. I don't see why you got so worked up Sora!" Tidus laughed, still attempting to get the mustard stain out of his pants. Sora glared at his so called best-friend.

"The joke was directed at me, you moron." He snapped, slamming his fists on the table. Tidus jumped a little and stared at the angry boy across from him. Sometimes Sora's temper got a little out of hand. Sora glared at Tidus, his brain not processing why his friend wasn't siding with him, and hating the new kid.

"Well I've got a lot of work to do Tidus, so I'll see you later." Sora ground out. He stood up swiftly and grabbed his books. On his way out of the cafeteria, he managed to collect a few strange glances. Sora just ignored them and continued walking, only picking up his pace a little bit. More stares began to follow him, and it was really starting to get to him.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone pointing at him. More kids then began pointing and whispering. Sora began to panic. He glanced around, and just as he was about to exit the cafeteria, he ran straight into someone.

"Whoa, what's the hurry Sora?" came a smooth, deep voice that Sora recognized oh to well. He looked up from his current position on the cafeteria floor. His enemy stood, towering over him like an evil villain. Sora worked a deep glare onto his face and stood up quickly. He brushed the dust off of his shirt and stared Riku straight in the eyes.

"Watch were you're going, Riku." The words fell from Sora's mouth as if they were poison. The silver haired boy cocked one eyebrow and made a little twirl motion with his index finger.

"What the hell?" Sora asked, getting even more annoyed by the minute. If Riku was up to something he was going to blow his lid.

"Just turn around Sora." He said. Sora just continued to set his face on a glare, so Riku grabbed his shoulders and spun him around forcefully. The cinnamon haired boy was about to protest when he felt a small tug on the back of his shirt. His eyes widened as Riku then showed him the piece of paper that was taped on his back.

"Kick Me"

It was a simple prank. Nothing to get too over worked about. Just two plain words, that every kid has had taped on their back at some point in their life or another. But to Sora, it was hell. It was the last straw. He hated the new kid enough as it was already.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Sora screamed, lunging at the boy. They both toppled over, rolling on the ground in a flurry of arms and legs. Sora's loud yelling could be heard very easily by almost every teacher. They all rushed in to pull the very angry boy off of Riku.

"I HATE you Riku! You've been nothing but hell for me ever since you got here!" Sora spat, looking at Riku with piercing eyes. The teacher then hauled him out of the cafeteria, obviously thoroughly pissed.

"Detention?" Tidus asked, eyes considerably wide. Sora nodded, and threw the ball Riku had once been playing with against the wall with more force then needed. Tidus watched the ball soar back into the glove and go sailing back towards the wall again.

The teacher had thought that Sora had used and violent resolution to something that could have been solved with plain old words. And that his actions were inexcusable, so he had received a months worth of detentions. Cleaning the Julius Caesar Trophies.

"Yeah well, whatever. I don't care. I'm just glad I got a few punches in on that stupid silver haired new asshole fuc-"

"Whoa Sora, slow down." Tidus cautioned. Sora shut up, but muttered the words in his head. It let out small doses of approval until Sora was finally content with mouthing off Riku in his head. Throwing the ball once more, it sounded with a much louder thud.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" Sora stared directly into angry, sea green eyes.

TBC

Miho: Sorry that took so long you guys. I was busy with school and friendship issues. Next chapter will be up sooner. RR


End file.
